


The Sweet Cupboard

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Humour, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Will Loves Hannibal, a tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Will eats sweets and ruins his appetite Hannibal is not amused. Can Will's sweet talking ways bring him round.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today, its fluff and nonsense. 
> 
> No beta and I apologise in advance if my punctuation is a bit rubbish (I haven't spent a lot of time on it)

There is a house in the middle of nowhere. It is filled with the finest of things. Wine, music, antiques even the rugs in the hallway cost more than the average person earns in a year, or five. The kitchen is the heart of the home. Its clean lines and sharp knives perfectly represent its owner the infamous cannibal Dr Hannibal Lecter, or Bill as he is known to the locals. He lives there with the sartorially challenged Will Graham, otherwise known as Ben. He’s a boy and a friend but no one is quite sure if he is a boyfriend. It's a hotly debated topic down the local pub.

The kitchen is Hannibal’s domain, the produce lining its walls and filling its cupboards would make the Harrods food hall blush from lack of self worth. But there is one cupboard, it's the smallest cupboard in the room, which if Hannibal’s eyes chance upon it they blink and quickly change direction. Hannibal knows exactly what is inside. An abundance of brightly coloured cellophane and paper wrappers waiting to be opened and their sugary contents devoured. It makes Hannibal sick to his stomach just thinking about it. Fortunately for him weeks or months can pass between visits to the sweet cupboard. Today though is one of those days.

Discarded on the kitchen table is a thin white stick with just the tiniest amount of yellow goo clinging to it. Hannibal couldn’t help sighing as he picked it up and dropped it into the bin. He resigned himself to picking up torn wrappers and half eaten confectionary for the next week at least.

Will’s breakfast consisted of coffee, toast and a couple of drumsticks. Drumsticks of the lollipop and not the chicken variety. Once he has started on the sugary stuff he can’t stop. He will munch away until his mouth is the colour of a rainbow and his stomach protests that he is way too old for this kind of shit. These things though don’t bother him too much, in the end it is always Hannibal’s disdainful stare which puts an end to his sugar binge.

Will always takes a long walk after breakfast. This time chocolate bars, Jelly babies and a selection of fizzy sweets accompanied him. He returned, as if by magic, just before lunch and followed his nose to the kitchen.

Stood by the kitchen table he twirled away another bit of wrapper and popped a yellow sweetie into his mouth. He wondered what the bread Hannibal was preparing would taste like covered with chocolate hazelnut spread. A smile flickered across his lips, there is a tub right at the back of his cupboard he’d have to try it.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to eat sweets an hour before a meal,” asked Hannibal an eye brow raised.

Will shrugged, pulled his lips into a dangerous little smile and met Hannibal’s stare.

“It ruins your appetite,” the flint edge to Hannibal’s tone sparked and threatened to ignite.

The smile on Will’s face broadened in response and his tongue slipped out. He knew it was a dangerous thing to do. Who in his right mind would stick their yellow stained tongue out at a cannibal who was known to eat the rude, but he just couldn’t help himself. He could always blame it on the sugar high, thought Will as he popped another sweet into his mouth.

Hannibal eyes narrowed. Will looked at the knife block sat close to Hannibal’s right hand. This time it was Hannibal who smiled, a cocky smile, a ‘come on if you think your quick enough’ smile.

Will burped. It was the sort of burp Hannibal would be able to smell and taste. Will laughed to himself and unwrapped another sweet.

Will took a moment to examine the small, circular, pink sweetie, his face brightened. Instead of flipping it into his mouth he set it down on the table top and with the tip of his finger pushed it forward.

Hannibal bared his teeth. Will glanced at a knife which had somehow managed to levitate itself into an upright position. Blade downwards, handle upward only one elegant pianist finger kept it in place. Will cleared his throat and pushed on forward his hand merely millimetres from the razor edged knife. The sweet cut a trail through the flour sprinkled over the surface of the table before it came to a stop just by Hannibal’s left hand.

For a long moment the two men stared at each other. Blue eyes met amber. Neither flinched. They could have stayed like that until hell froze over, but Hannibal breathed first. As he picked up the evil pink thing disgust was writ large on his face. Firstly, the sweet belonged in the bin and then there would be time to deal with his wayward, sugar fuelled boy.

Hannibal flipped the sweet over in his hand. The outline of a heart caught his eyes. He stopped in his tracks, looked a bit closer, yes he wasn’t mistaken, it said ‘LOVE YOU.’

It had never been so quiet in the kitchen as Hannibal turned to face Will. He cocked his head a questioning frown on his face.

Large eyes flicked up to meet Hannibal’s own. “Well doctor, what are you going to do with my heart.”

“Devour it,” replied Hannibal as he strode towards Will. Will popped another sweet in his mouth and grinned.

And that is how a boy who was a friend became a boyfriend.

The end.


End file.
